Shapeshifter
by ZoetheBrave
Summary: Embry's cousin Faye comes to LaPush after eight years. Why did her mother spirit her away, and why didn't she want her to return? Seth/OC and Embry/OC INDEFINITE HIATUS. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Info and Intro: Business Trip

**Okay! I'm starting a new story! I know I've got two others going already, but I keep thinking of random scenes for this one, and I really want to write it. This is just the intro and character info, but I hope to have chap. 1 out soon.**

**Name:** Faye Marie Valentine

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'7''

**Hair:** Waist length; curly; black-brown (with black/blue/silver/green streaks)

**Eyes:** Violet

**Background: **Embry's cousin. Her mother is Embry's aunt, and her father is Quileute. She used to live on the rez, but her mother took her away to North Carolina when she was eight, after her father died. She sings, plays guitar and piano, draws, and plays softball, volleyball, and soccer. Loves to play manhunt. She is fun and crazy, but she has very low self confidence, and fakes happiness so others don't know. She's not clumsy, but tends to run into stuff or trip over things.

Introduction: Business Trip

The trunk of a 2009 mustang slammed shut, soon followed by a woman's voice calling loudly to the young girl who was sitting on the porch swing with her legs tucked under her, and a large book in her lap. She tucked a long strand of curly mahogany hair behind her ear and continued reading as her mother's voice reached her ears.

"I'm leaving, Faye."

She didn't reply. Elizabeth was walking to Netherfield to visit Jane.

"There's credit cards on the kitchen counter."

Silence. Elizabeth, after taking out the other two zombies, cut the third's head off.

"I'm going to be away for at least six months."

Faye's eyes flicked up.

"I'll call you whenever I get a chance. I don't know when that'll be."

Her mother slid into the car.

"Goodbye Faye. I love you."

_Psh, yeah. Then why don't you stay home for once?_

Faye watched with blank eyes as her mother pulled out of the driveway, quickly leaving her alone for the third time that year.

_And she's going…going…gone!_

Faye jumped up from the swing and raced inside, book forgotten. She bounded up the stairs, two at a time, darting through the house to her bedroom. Pressing the 1 on speed dial, she jabbed the speaker button, threw the phone onto her bed, and dove underneath the piece of furniture for her suitcase and duffel bag.

"Cello?" a voice answered lazily from the other end.

"The Eagle has left the nest!" Faye shouted excitedly, shoving clothes into the suitcase.

The voice on the other end perked up significantly. "Finally! Are you really seriously about going?"

A silly grin appeared on Faye's face. "As a heart attack."

She finished with the clothes and began shoving books and other items into the duffel bag, like i-pod, cell phone, cds, laptop, and other recreational things.

"Okay," replied the phone. "Call me when you get there, and I'll be up to visit as soon as I can get away from the parental units. Love you, babe, and I'll see you soon."

Faye picked up the phone and turned the speaker off, pressing it back up to her ear.

"Love you too Jayce. If you're not up there by next month, I'll personally drag you there myself."

When she disconnected, Faye set the phone down on her dresser and ran back through the house, grabbing her purse and credit cards as she went. Turning in the doorway to give her house a final once-over, she closed and locked the door behind her. Popping the trunk of her car, she threw her suitcase in, and tossed the duffel in the passenger's seat. Sliding behind the wheel, she started the engine and happily slammed the door behind her.

_LaPush, here I come._


	2. Welcome to La Push

_**Okay, so Faye's on her way to LaPush after her mother leaves on a business trip. I'm continuing the story in first person now. In this chappy, she arrives in LaPush and has a surprising encounter.**_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Four days after I left my house, I was crossing the state border into Washington. I had about three hours left until I made it to my destination of La Push, the Indian reservation outside of the small town of Forks, and I was running on empty. Slowing down, I pulled off the highway into a small gas station. Locking the car behind me, I pulled on my beanie and entered the small shop. Though minuscule, it was clean, and had a lot of sugar loaded food, which made me a very happy camper.

Grabbing a few candy bars as I went, I made my way over to the drinks and selected a mountain dew and a water bottle. I figured my Emily wouldn't completely kill me if I had at least one semi-healthy thing to drink. By tomorrow, I wouldn't be dead. No; I would just be mostly dead. Emily was like the mother or big sister I never had, and always scolded me for not eating right. Thirteen when I left, she would be about 21 or so now. We had stayed in touch, and we still sent each other birthday cards and such, but I really haven't seen anyone from the rez since I was eight.

Thinking about all the wonderful people we had left behind when my crazy mother dragged me away made me sad, and also angry. Without a reason, my mother packed our clothes in the middle of the night and took me away from the home that I had lived in all my life. Whenever I asked her about it, she always got angry and told me never to bring it up. I knew there was something going on, and I intended to find out what.

Functioning through the haze of deep thought, I paid for my food and left the station, never once noticing the dark eyes that had followed me since I first entered. I was on the road for about fifteen minutes when the playful chorus of 'Don't Trust Me' cut through Katy Perry's 'Waking up in Vegas.' I turned down the radio and grabbed my ear piece.

"Talk to me."

A light laugh came from the other end, causing a big grin to spread across my face.

"Emily!" I exclaimed. "How are you?"

My old friend just chuckled and replied, "Same old Faye. I'm great. How about you? When am I finally gonna get to see you again?"

I smiled knowingly. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's going to be very soon."

Before Emily could ask me what I meant, I quickly changed the subject. "So how about you? I know you don't just call to chat with me about if I'm still locked in the closet under the stairs. Something's up. Spill."

There was a pause on the other end, and then an excited shout of, "I'm having a baby!"

I loudly joined in with a girly squeal that I was slightly ashamed of, but it didn't matter.

"Holy Meow!!! Congratulations!!! How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it?"

Emily laughed and interrupted me. "Slow down there Snowshoes. I'm only about two months, so I don't know the sex yet, and that's why I called you too. I want you to help me pick out some names."

Completely ignoring the use of my all too dignified childhood nickname, I continued interrogating her about life in LaPush. When she got to the little bit of information that my cousin Embry's girlfriend broke up with him to go back to her ex, I bristled.

"Oh. No way!" I growled. "When I come up there, that slut is going to have a nice long conversation with my fist…er with me!"

Emily sighed. "Just don't kill her," she advised, but did not protest my beating the snot out of the girl. "Embry's really upset. He was going out with Laurel for over a year, and then he catches her back with her ex. I'd beat her up myself, but that wouldn't look too good. There are certain rules about fighting here in La Push…"

Still fuming, I muttered, "I'd like to _La Push_ her off of a cliff…"

Emily laughed again and changed the subject to a happier one.

"So when am I going to see you again? Am I going to have to come down there and get you myself?"

I chuckled. "Oh, no, I don't think that's going to be necessary. I promise I'll be up there in time to help you with the baby."

"You had better be, or…"

I smirked. "Or what? You'll take me off of your friends list?"

She sighed. "No. you know too much."

It was my turn to laugh, and after promising to talk to her soon, though she had no idea how soon it would really be, I hung up and turned the music back up. I was only about an hour away from the rez, when 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift came on.

"Oh yez," I exclaimed, and turned it up. People who passed me began to give me strange looks when they passed me, and I had absolutely no idea why. I mean, I was kind of only just headbanging whilst driving, but that's normal, right?

Forty five minutes later, I passed a sign that read, "La Push," and my heart began to beat faster. The enormous trees surrounded me on both sides, turning the light a little green, but it made the area all the more beautiful. With every minute that passed by, my surroundings were starting to look more and more familiar, even though I hadn't been there in eight years. I slowed down on the winding road, and at ten 'til six, I was creeping up the driveway of a pale yellow house, the address of which matched up with the one that was always on my birthday cards. Emily's house.

I sat in the driver's seat for a moment longer and finally got out, closing the door quietly behind me. Walking slowly up the steps to the porch, I admired the garden and the cuteness of the nice little house. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and knocked gently on the door.

A muted "come in," issued from deep inside the house, and I slowly pushed the door open. The inside of the house was tidy and adorably, just as I pictured Emily's house to be. There were pictures on the walls, and though the furniture and things weren't expensive, they were still perfect. I didn't have much time to admire it, though, before Emily appeared in a doorway to my left, drying her hands on a towel.

"I was wondering when you guys would get…" She finally caught sight of me and dropped the towel.

"Faye!" she shouted, and ran to me.

I laughed at the look on her face and caught her up in a large hug.

"Oh, Faye, I've missed you so much!!!" she pulled back and held me at arm's length to inspect me. "Look at you! All grown up and beautiful!" tears brimmed in her eyes and her lip quivered before she pulled me back into another hug.

It was about a minute or so before she let me go, and I took that time to inspect her. She was as stunning as always. Absolutely gorgeous on one side of her face, but the other side was marred by long scars that I saw ran all the way down to her hand. Trying to keep the alarm from my face, I lightly touched one of the scars.

"Oh, Emily," I murmured. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Her smile never once faltered as she explained to me that she had been attacked by a bear a few years before, but something in her tone made me suspect that it wasn't completely the truth. I shrugged it off and placed it as pain of remembering. Ashamed for bringing it up, I pulled her into another hug and whispered, "Oh, Em, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you."

She brushed my apology off and insisted that I had nothing to apologize for. We spent the next two hours talking and joking and reminiscing, but it was dark out, and I finally told my friend, after another three hugs, that I would see her the next day, and that I had to go take care of my house. She came out to the porch to see me off and called after me, "call me if you need anything, Faye. I'll be there faster than you can say 'dancing leprechauns dipped in fudge.'"

I laughed again and slid into the car and Emily waved until I was out of sight. Driving once more, I made my way through canopied streets to the little red house that was my childhood home. Slowly, I stepped out of the car and slammed the door, taking in the sight of the little home that had not seen an inhabitant in eight years. The instant I stepped away from my car, I heard a low growl from the side of the house that was faced by the forest, and whirled around to come face-to-face with three enormous wolves. I took a step back, and in my haste, I fell on my butt. I started to scramble back, but then thought better of it and went completely still. Sort of an 'if I don't move, they won't hurt me' thing.

The largest wolf stepped forward with his teeth bared, and I gulped, realizing what he was doing. He was the Alpha, and he wanted me to submit to his authority. Before I could change my mind, I growled back at him, and I could have sworn he took a step back.

"I submit to no one," I said clearly, proud that my voice didn't shake. "Leave."

The wolf dropped his head to look me in the eyes, and I gulped. His eyes weren't those of an animal. They were too intelligent. Too human. "I won't tell anyone about you," I squeaked nervously. "I won't send anyone looking for you."

The wolf stared at me for another moment and then jerked his head up. The two wolves behind him turned and dissolved into the forest, as he did shortly after.

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to calm my racing heart, and then stood up shakily. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me, but when I looked around, there was no one there. Sighing, I dusted off my clothes and grumbled, "tch. Males."

If my hearing had been, oh, say, the strength of a wolf's, I would have heard the low chuckle that echoed through the trees. Instead, I heard only the sound of crickets chirping in the balmy June night as the full moon cast its celestial glow over the land.

Exhausted, and stressed, I pulled my bags out of the car and took the key that hung on a long chain around my neck and made my way up to the door of my old house. After unlocking the door, I made it to my old bedroom, but didn't even bother undressing. I only paused to shake the dust off of the covers of my old bed, and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That night, I dreamed of wolves.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Okay, so Faye is now in Forks, and she's met up with Emily and Sam! What will happen next? I think a bonfire is in order… Please review!!!**

**-Piratemuffins**


	3. Cleaning

_Exhausted, and stressed, I pulled my bags out of the car and took the key that hung on a long chain around my neck and made my way up to the door of my old house. After unlocking the door, I made it to my old bedroom, but didn't even bother undressing. I only paused to shake the dust off of the covers of my old bed, and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

_That night, I dreamed of wolves._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_I was sitting by myself in a clearing, wearing a summery white dress, and despite the snow that fell thickly around me, I was not cold. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned, smiling at the humongous, sandy-brown wolf that stood behind me. We stared at each other for a moment before my mouth broke into a grin and I ran at the wolf, who crouched low to the ground. I leapt onto the giant beast's back and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying me face into the warm fur._

"_I missed you," I whispered, earning a low rumble from deep within the wolf's chest. _

_Suddenly, I was in the middle of the woods, alone. There was no snow on the ground, and the animals around me were oddly silent. A dark shape emerged from the trees, and I felt my face contort into a mask of horror. _

_A tall man stood in front of me, beckoning for me to follow him. I shook my head rapidly and backed away. His face changed into a snarl and I felt myself screaming before he leapt towards me. I fell backwards onto the ground, and I knew I was crying as he got ever closer._

_A loud howl split the silence and pierced me to the core. I shivered, but I felt myself smile. Ten horse-sized wolves erupted from the trees and circled the man. The sandy-brown one looked back at me, and I met his warm chocolate brown eyes and offered a weak smile through my tears._

**You're only happy when I'm wasted**

**I point my finger, but I just can't place it**

**Feels like I'm fallin' in love with fallin' to the bathroom floor**

**And I remember how you tasted**

**I've had you so many times, let's face it**

**Feels like I'm falling in love alone**

**Stella, won't you-**

The awesome tunes of All Time Low startled me awake, and I automatically groped for my phone.

"Hello?" I moaned into the tiny, obnoxious, cellular device.

"Faye!"chirped Emily's annoyingly awake and happy voice from the other end. "What's up?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned over onto my back, staring at the powder-blue ceiling. "The same thing that's always up at," I looked at my phone, "nine-thirty in the morning at my crib."

I could feel Emily's smirk through the phone, and I wanted to shake her so hard it flew off and busted the window. "Oh! So I woke you up then?"

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Ems, I'm always asleep when you call me, and you always wake me up. What do you think?!"

"Oh, good, cause for a second there, I almost thought I was interrupting something important."

"Emily!" I fake-sobbed, "What do you want! I was having a lovely dream about…" I paused, trying to remember, but the dream was fading away like water trickling through the hands of someone who had their digits nibbled on by a rabid bunny. "Eh…I can't remember. Actually, now that I think about it, the second part was kinda frightening, but the first part was really nice. I felt happy for some reason…"

"Aaaanyways," she ignored me and plowed on, "You are coming to a bonfire tonight to meet and reunite with the pac- uh, people around here."

I groaned again. "Aw, Em, not people! Please do not make me go! You know how I am around people! I can't talk to people I don't know! I'm…I'm, like, socially retarded! I'm so shy I'm almost disabled!!! Please don't make me go!!!" by then, I was whining like a three year old.

"Uh…no. You're going, missy, if I have to drag you out there by your ear!"

I heard booming laughter from the background and realized that Sam was with her. Emily must have held the phone away from her, because her next comment was slightly muted.

"What are you laughing at, mister? Need I remind you I've done that to you before, and I will not hesitate to do it again?"

The laughter stopped so abruptly that I almost giggled myself. Almost. Suddenly, she was back again.

"Now," she said briskly, "The bonfire starts at eight, but you can come over earlier and we can go to the beach together."

That made me feel slightly better.

"Who all is going to be there?" I squeaked nervously.

"Oh, just Sam's friends, the elders, and some of the boys' girlfriends, like Becca, Kim, and Claire. You remember them, don't you (Let's just pretend that Claire is grown up. More fun that way.)?"

I breathed a resigned sigh.

"Yeah."

"Great! So I'll see you at eight!"

_Click._

Fan-freaking-tastic.

I rolled over and buried my face in the slightly dusty pillow, hoping that the irritating microbes would somehow invade my airways and suffocate me to death. No such luck.

"A-achoo!!!"

Still grumbling, I rolled out of bed and onto the unforgiving wooden floor. The ceiling was quite lovely this time of year. Again, I felt the familiar tickling in my sniffer.

"Aw, shi-ehchoo!"

Forcing myself up, I stumbled over to my suitcase and was about to open it when I noticed the dust everywhere. I shuddered. Eeeewwwww. Good thing I was prepared for this. I marched purposefully out to my car and popped the trunk, revealing a box of cleaning supplies. Hallelujah! I hefted the box out and propped it on my hip to close the door. Returning to the house, I noticed a pile of boxes on my front porch. The absence of dew pointed out that someone had put them there just a little while ago, maybe right before I woke up. With a grin, I realized that they were the boxes of stuff I sent to Emily to hold for me until I could move back up here again. She must have recruited someone to take them here this morning.

Humming, I stepped back inside, unusually cheery and awake for this time of the morning. Setting the box of cleaning gear down, I raced upstairs and grabbed my I-home and I-pod. Putting it on shuffle, I turned it up as loud as it could go and pulled my waist length hair up into a messy bun, so that my side bands fell into my eyes. I swept them to the side just as the first song came on. I spent almost two hours on the downstairs, which consisted of the kitchen, living room, entry hall, and dining room. Sighing, I got out the broom and started to sweep the stairs: another five minutes. After bringing the box upstairs, I ran to tote my I-home to my room, and got started again. Two hours later, and another three dust bunny attacks, my house was finally clean again. All that was left was the bedclothes and the outside windows.

My clothes were absolutely filthy, so I took care of the bathroom (setting up all of my toiletries, plus shower radio), and hopped in the shower. Wrapping myself up in a clean, fluffy purple towel, I stepped out and inspected myself in the mirror. Tall, slender, long, dripping mahogany hair, full lips under a straight nose, and silver ringed violet eyes framed by long lashes, and topped with perfectly curved eyebrows. In spite of that, all I saw was a lonely girl of sixteen with sharp features and sad eyes. Perfectly average and uninteresting.

I returned to my room and pulled on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a long sleeve dark green shirt, purple chucks and a beanie, just as my stomach let out a fierce growl.

"Shut up, Jimmy," I grumbled at him and trotted downstairs, grabbing my I-pod and purse on the way out. On the porch, I contemplated putting all of the boxes inside, but decided that nobody would bother stealing them. I shrugged and hopped into my car and drove down to Forks, the closest town, wandering around until I found a grocery store, having previously stopped at the town's McDonalds for pancakes.

Grabbing a mondo cart, I traversed around the store, filling it to the brim with food. Chips, chocolate, bread, milk, chocolate, eggs, cereal, baking necessities, chocolate, veggies, fruits, skittles, juice, soda, and all sorts of delicious stuff. The grand total was somewhere around $275, and I whipped out the credit card that my mother had unwittingly given to me before she left. No cash out of my pocket, no worries.

Slowly, I filled up my car with the groceries, and headed back home, arriving at around 4:35. I sighed as my freedom slowly ticked away. Inside, I put all of the groceries away and started to bring all of the boxes inside. Smiling, I unpacked the pillows, books, decorations, pictures, and other similar objects, and set them in their place, finally filling up the bookshelf that had been neglected for the past eight years.

Finally, I pulled out the picture of my father, and traced his familiar, smiling features. I gently set him on the mantle in the living room and headed back upstairs. 5:15.

Sighing, I decided to make something to bring to the bonfire, and settled for a spinach-chicken salad and my secret-recipe banana-nut muffins. I recalled Emily telling me about the appetites of the boys around here, so I made a lot, just in case. If I had extras, I would end up shoving most of it onto Emily or someone anyways. 6:45.

I sighed desolately and trudged back upstairs to change my shirt into a violet half-sleeve, off the shoulder top that Emily sent me for my birthday a few months earlier. 6:55.

Gathering the food, I grabbed my keys and trudged out to my car. Let the misery begin.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**Okay, there it is. Please, please, please, review, or I will be very put out. Hugs and a very enthusiastic thank you to all who review!**

**-Piratemuffins**


	4. Sing, Woman!

_Sighing, I decided to make something to bring to the bonfire, and settled for a spinach-chicken salad and my secret-recipe banana-nut muffins. I recalled Emily telling me about the appetites of the boys around here, so I made a lot, just in case. If I had extras, I would end up shoving most of it onto Emily or someone anyways. 6:45._

_I sighed desolately and trudged back upstairs to change my shirt into a violet half-sleeve, off the shoulder top that Emily sent me for my birthday a few months earlier. 6:55._

_Gathering the food, I grabbed my keys and trudged out to my car. Let the misery begin._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The ten minute drive was peaceful enough, but all too soon, I found myself sitting inside the protection of my car in Emily's driveway. The food that sat in my lap was almost begging to be eaten, and I could not deny it its last request, so with the ten-millionth sigh that I had uttered in the past hour, I kicked open my door and slid out of the car. I trudged up the steps, and before I could even contemplate how I was to knock on the door with my hands full, the bright blue plane of wood swung open, revealing a beaming Emily wearing an apron over the sunny yellow and green dress I had given her last year for Christmas.

"I see we had the same idea," I said, smiling wryly, looking down at my own gift from her in the form of the violet shirt.

She just grinned and pulled me inside, dragging me to the kitchen, where piles of food were already set.

"Holy meow," I muttered, "do we really need all of this food?"

Emily laughed at my expression and laughed. "If you've ever seen my boys eat, you would not be saying that," she mused.

I just shook my head and set the food down as the oven timer beeped. I raised a brow at Emily.

"More food?"

She just shrugged and pulled on some oven mitts before bending over the oven and pulling out a pan of ribs. Just as she was setting them on the counter, voices sounded from the door.

"Emily, we're here!"

My friend broke out into new smiles and called out, "we're in here." To me, she said softly, "It's Kim and Claire."

My heart began beating faster, and my face felt hot. I edged behind Emily slightly, nervous about seeing my old friends again, and anxious that they wouldn't remember me. Moments later, two girls about my age appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Ems, when…"

I peered around Emily timidly and was immediately rewarded with squeals.

"Faye!"

"Oh my God! Faye?"

I smiled timidly. "Hey."

Kim scoffed and bounded over to pull me into a death hug.

"Don't you, 'Hey,' us, girl! Where's your enthusiasm? Claire, get your but over here!"

Claire laughed and joined the quickly forming group hug.

"Oh my goodness, Faye, we're missed you so much! How have you been?"

The air was quickly being squeezed out of me, and I saw the look on Emily's face.

"Emily," I gasped, "don't you dare!"

She giggled and said, "Not a chance," before joining the hug and successfully squeezing the rest of my remaining oxygen out of my abused lungs.

"Guys," I wheezed, "air!"

"Oops," Kim said, pulling back with a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry."

The lack of oxygen could not keep the grin off of my face, though. I was overly ecstatic to be remembered by my old friends, and so we spent the next half an hour catching up on the past. Emily bustled around the kitchen as we talked, and started to pass out containers of food to us to bring down to the bonfire.

"Aw, Ems," Claire pouted, "why can't the guys take these down there?"

Emily smirked. "Because the food would be gone by the time they got there," she retorted. "Now get." She made playful shooing motions with her hands. Kim and Claire rolled their eyes and started out the door, with me following close behind as Emily turned everything off and shut the door behind us.

We all joked as we made our way down to the cliff that overlooked first beach, where tables were set up and logs were rolled around a large pile of driftwood. Setting the food on the tables, I was surprised to see that there was a pile of chips and sodas and other snacks (hotdogs, marshmallows, and such) on another table.

"Wow," I muttered. "You guys sure weren't joking when you said that the guys had huge appetites."

"You have no idea," Kim muttered from beside me. Emily came up behind us, closing her cell-phone with a snap.

"Sam asked us to get the fire started. He says that they're gonna be a little later than expected."

Claire reached out and snagged the box of matches just as Kim's fingertips brushed against it.

"No fair," the latter whined. "You got to light it last time!"

Claire stuck out her tongue and danced over to the pile of wood, striking a match as she went. She bent over the pile and soon, blue and green flames shot up, licking across the dry, salt-permeated wood. We all sat on the logs around the fire, and Claire suddenly said, "So, I hear from Emily that you're a singer."

At Emily's evil look, I shrank back. "No. Oh, no. Nononononono, I see where this is going. No. way."

Emily reached behind her and pulled a guitar out from God only knows where and shoved it in my face.

No, Emily, please don't," I almost whined, but she thrust the guitar closer.

"Sing, woman," she ordered.

Kim and Claire, traitors that they were, began chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

I glared at them and grabbed the guitar from Emily's hands, ignoring her smug look. "Fine!" I cried, exasperated. "But you owe me big time."

Shoving the strap over my head, I flicked off bits of sand and tuned the guitar, drawing out my performance as long as possible.

"Stop stalling," Emily chided, earning another glare from me.

I growled at her as my fingers began strumming a familiar melody, betraying my hesitance to play.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

**  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time  
**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Emily smiled smugly at something, but I was too consumed by the song to notice. I also failed to notice that I had gathered a rather large audience.**  
**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?  
**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, What'cha doing with a girl like that?  
**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? **

**You belong with me  
**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me  
**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me  
**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me  
**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Sudden, thunderous applause startled me, causing me to jump and whirl around. Standing behind us was a group of about ten young men, all of which, were freaking HUGE!!! I mean, they were all at least 6'5", and ripped, but not in the gross way. They all looked sort of similar, in that they all had glossy, raven black hair, and glowing russet skin. They were all incredible handsome, but only one caught my eye.

Tall and lanky (and very handsome), he stood next to a girl whose features suggested that she was a relation, probably a sister. His lean body rippled with muscles, and he had the sweetest, warmest, chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I felt a sudden, intense pull toward him, like I could trust him with anything. I wanted to be near him.

But what really made the blush creep over my face was the look that he was giving me. His beautiful brown eyes were wide, and he had a look on his face like a goldfish out of water; like I was the last woman on earth, and he wanted nothing else in the world than to be with me. It should have made me uncomfortable, but oddly enough, I felt the same way.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Woohoo. So she meets the pack (sorta). Please review, for the last time! I live for reviews!!!**

**-Piratemuffins**


	5. Not So Bad After All

_**Tall and lanky (and very handsome), he stood next to a girl whose features suggested that she was a relation, probably a sister. His lean body rippled with muscles, and he had the sweetest, warmest, chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I felt a sudden, intense pull toward him, like I could trust him with anything. I wanted to be near him.**_

_**But what really made the blush creep over my face was the look that he was giving me. His beautiful brown eyes were wide, and he had a look on his face like a goldfish out of water; like I was the last woman on earth, and he wanted nothing else in the world than to be with me. It should have made me uncomfortable, but oddly enough, I felt the same way.**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A loud cough from Emily made me tear my eyes away from the boy and stare at the ground, blushing to the tips of my ears. A few people sniggered, which only made my blush deepen. Out of the corner of my averted eyes, I saw Kim elbow Emily, who fought back a laugh but said loudly, "Well, It's about time you guys got here! We were about to start eating without you!"

At the sudden mention of food, the gaggle of boys leapt into motion, racing each other to the table that groaned under the immense weight of the food. The girl that had been standing with them, however, was the first one there, and she stopped the charging herd with her hands on her hips.

"No way," she proclaimed. "Ladies first."

The russet skinned males all groaned good-naturedly, but with a well hidden underlying tone of aggravation. As the girls all stood up, I hid shyly behind Emily and Claire, who rolled their eyes at my childish antics, but let me do it anyways. The entire way to the table, I felt curious and amused eyes on me, resulting only in the further reddening of my face. As we accumulated food on our plates, my thoughts kept flicking back to the gorgeous boy who had been gazing at me so intently. If anyone else noticed that my face got even redder, they, thankfully, did not mention it.

Ducking my head to hide my fiery cheeks, I scurried quickly back over to our log and sat down, only to be abandoned by Kim and Claire, who sat on the log across from me. Not a moment after I settled myself, I realized exactly why Emily and the girls had spoken of the boys so as they all but tackled each other trying to get at the food. Emily laughed at my shocked expression and said merrily, "they're always like this. It's a wonder any of them are still alive."

I shook my head, giving up on being surprised, and dug into my food. Busy with a particularly troublesome bite of a cheeseburger, I was completely unaware of the knowing smiles and giggles my friends shared. Suddenly, a deep, husky voice sounded from behind me, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Startled, I jumped slightly at the sudden noise, but managed to hold in my squeak of surprise. Whipping my head up so quickly I thought I might break my neck, I was met with the sight of the boy I had been ogling earlier. I didn't need the giggles of my so-called friends to know that I was blushing a deeper red than a fire truck as I squeaked, "s-sure. Go ahead."

The boy grinned and sat down next to me. As soon as he did so, I felt a wave of heat wash over me. Startled, I looked over at the fire, but only when I saw that the flames were no higher than before did I return my gaze to the strange boy sitting beside me. Unconsciously leaning closer to him, I realized that the heat was radiating off of him.

_Is he sick? _I thought in worry. _Why is he so warm?_

"- used to live here?"

Startled out of my musings, I jerked my eyes up to gaze into those beautiful chocolate orbs once more.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I murmured, blushing. "I didn't catch that."

Emily and Kim snickered behind me but I paid them no heed. The boy didn't seem to mind, however, and repeated the question.

"I said, Emily tells us you used to live here?"

I picked at the hem of my shirt, twisting it slightly under my nervous fingers. "Um, yeah. A long time ago. I'm Embry's cousin, actually."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. "Really, now? Em didn't tell us that."

"It's no surprise," I said jokingly, "I wouldn't want people to know I was related to him either."

The boy let out a warm laugh that made my smile grow wider. Just the sound of his laugh made me feel happy. What was wrong with me?

Silent once more, he held out a large hand, which I took into my own. The heat surprised me. He was hot enough to be running a dangerously high fever!

"I'm Seth, by the way. Seth Clearwater."

I smiled shyly, deciding to ignore the strange heat for the moment. It was comfortable, actually.

"Faye Valentine."

"Faye," he repeated, as if committing it to memory. "It's a pretty name."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks," I whispered shyly. He just grinned again, and when I glanced back up at him, I couldn't seem to stop the smile that spread over my own face as well. His cheerfulness was infectious. I found myself by his side for the rest of the night, reluctant to leave the warmth of his side, and when it was time to leave, I was sorely disappointed. It was only when Emily pointed out that I seemed to be having fun that I realized how much I had dreaded going to the bonfire.

_I guess they're not so bad after all, _I thought, blushing once more as the face of Seth Clearwater found its way into my mind's eye.

_**XXX XXX XXX**_

**Sorry it took so long. I've been having major writers block for the past ever, and forced myself to get this little bit out. Please feel free to give me your input/ideas/constructive criticism, and please review!**

**-Piratemuffins**


End file.
